Green Hill Zone
|caption = Green Hill Zone in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Small |availability = Starter |music = *''Green Hill Zone'' *''Live and Learn'' |game = SSF2 |series = Sonic |legality = Banned }} Green Hill Zone ( ) is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 that comes from the first game in the franchise, . It is a sprite rendition of the same stage from the official games. Layout The stage consists of a large foreground stretching to the left and right blast lines with a wooden bridge to the left and a large curved depression in the middle. A blue lamppost will occasionally rise from the ground, and attacking it will turn it red and make it spin to damage any opponents that make contact with it. The center of the stage can also be attacked, and attacking it enough will cause it to crumble. The background consists of a giant shuttle loop with a 1-Up video monitor above it, as well as various other parts of the Green Hill Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog. Music *The main music track is the self-titled Green Hill Zone, an upbeat rock remix of the theme that plays on the level of the same name in Sonic the Hedgehog. *The alternate music track is a jazzy instrumental remix of Live and Learn, the main theme of Sonic Adventure 2, with a small instrumental portion of Sonic Boom, the main theme of the US version of Sonic CD. Tournament legality This stage is banned in tournament play. Both sides have walk-off edges and there is no lower boundary. In addition it contains steep slopes. Origin Green Hill Zone is the first zone (stage) in Sonic the Hedgehog. The shuttle loop in the background is a famous part of the Sonic series, so much that it has become a recurrent element in subsequent games in the series. The stage is also very similar to its appearance in Sonic Adventure 2, with its 3D appearance. The lamppost acts as a checkpoint mark and it could be activated by merely touching it, also, it was never intended to be hazardous unlike how they behave in the stage: one character has to attack it in order to activate and becomes an damaging trap for passing opponents. There are prominent protruding cliffhangers that if someone is to jump out of one of them, the cliffhanger would crumble down. This is similar on how the center of the stage can crumble down. On top of the loop there is an item box that represents an extra life in the Sonic series. Gallery Screenshots Sonic and Tails Running.png| and dashing, on Green Hill Zone. Sonic and his 1-up.png|Sonic and the 1-Up. Early designs Ghz1.png|Green Hill Zone's first early design. GreenHillZone.png|Green Hill Zone's second early design. Ghz2.png| running on the stage. Ghz3.png| hitting with Strike Raid while Sonic jumps. Ghz5.png|Silver the Hedgehog running on the background of the stage. GHZ 3.png|Cream the Rabbit running the loop on the background of the stage. GHZ 2.png| in the side of the lamppost, that already got hit. Notice the absence of the stage's center. GHZ 1.png|Sonic landing on the ground while falls down the sinkhole hazard, while using his neutral aerial. Trivia *Silver the Hedgehog was originally planned to run across the loop, as seen through some old DOJO!!! screenshots, but he was made an Assist Trophy character instead. **Up until Beta 1.0, Cream the Rabbit replaced Silver as a background character. *According to developers, this was one of the hardest stages in the game to code, as they had to redo the entire collision system to make sure the slopes worked right. [[Gregory McLeod|Gregory Cleod9 McLeod]] personally oversaw this issue. *The early design of this stage looked more reminiscent to the original Sonic the Hedgehog, as it carried actual sprites from that game. *This stage's music tracks appear in the same way as they do in the stage's appearance. The only difference is that the tracks in SSF2 are remixes as opposed to the original compositions. Category:Past stages Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series